Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi Ce Soir
by anaeifly
Summary: An awkward situation arises when Kurt and Blaine are forced to sleep in the same bed. Takes place between eps 'Silly Love Songs' and 'Sexy'. Klaine pre-slash/slash. T just for safety.


Kurt really kind of hated Finn right now.

Granted, the situation wasn't entirely his fault, but still. If it weren't for him, Blaine and Kurt would not currently be in the most ridiculously awkward situation in the history of awkward situations.

Of course, it was partly Blaine's fault too, for being so absolutely terrible at French and needing Kurt to tutor him so he didn't fail his test the next morning. And, to be honest, it was partly Kurt's fault as well, for only having one alarm clock and having to take it back and forth between Dalton and his house. But it was mostly Finn's fault, for taking the batteries out of Kurt's alarm clock and not telling Kurt, so that Kurt didn't know his clock wasn't working until he got back to Dalton and it didn't go off Monday morning. If it wasn't for that, this wouldn't be happening.

Or maybe it would be. Well, either way, it was easier to blame Finn.

What had happened was this: Blaine, being in desperate need of help with his French, had apparently decided to just forget Valentine's Day and ask for Kurt's help. Kurt had agreed to help him and somehow, neither of the two of them had thought to check the time since then. The result? It was now two and half hours past curfew, meaning that Blaine was pretty much stuck in Kurt's dorm—which just so happened to have only one bed.

Honestly. Could this _be_ any more awkward?

"Um…so, would you mind if I borrowed a pillow and some blankets and just—" Blaine started, gesturing towards the floor near Kurt's bed. Kurt frowned, and Blaine broke off, looking confused and apprehensive.

"Really, Blaine," he said, pretending to be offended. "Do you honestly think I would make you sleep on the floor?"

Blaine bit his lip, clearly trying to fight back a smile. "Well, I'm certainly not going to let _you_ sleep on the floor," he replied. "That would be incredibly unfair—not to mention un-gentlemanly."

Kurt snorted. "Don't worry. I wouldn't sleep on the floor if you paid me." Blaine laughed, but he was obviously still confused, his eyebrows drawing together in an unfairly adorable way.

"Then what—" he started, but he broke off quickly, his eyes widening. "_Oh_." There was a slightly awkward pause. "You think we should share?" he asked hesitantly, the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Kurt found himself wishing he could know what put it there, and that made him blush himself.

"We don't have to," he said quickly, realizing in a rush exactly what he was offering. "I just thought, you know, what with your test in the morning—I don't know, you'd sleep better in the bed but I kind of don't want to sleep on the floor either, and—"

Kurt's rambling was interrupted by a laugh. Blaine crossed the room quickly to stand in front of him, his hazel eyes full of warmth that made Kurt want to just sort of…melt. He struggled to focus on Blaine's words.

"I get it," he was saying. "Really. I was just a little surprised that you offered, that's all," he explained. Kurt shrugged.

"Well," he said, "I figure the only other way we could pull this off would be to just stay up the rest of the night and pump ourselves full of caffeine in the morning, and that just doesn't really sound very fun."

Blaine laughed. "True." There was another pause, less awkward this time. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure, go ahead," Kurt replied. "Do you need to borrow pajamas or anything?" As much as he hated to make things awkward by asking, he felt it was a little necessary, because really, who could sleep comfortably in a school uniform, of all things?

Blaine shook his head. "Nah, I'm good," he replied. "I'll just sleep in my undershirt and boxers." He paused. "You know, I think you should probably shower first," he said after a moment. "I tend to take kind of long showers."

Kurt shrugged. "That's okay," he said nonchalantly. Blaine stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you kidding? It's your bathroom. Go."

"You're the guest here, remember?" Kurt asked, trying very hard not to roll his eyes. "You're my guest, and—"

"And if I were your guest by your choice, that would actually matter," Blaine finished, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just go take a shower, Kurt. Trust me, you don't want to have to wait up for me."

Kurt sighed. Clearly he was not going to win this, and all continuing the argument was doing was cutting into their already limited sleeping time. "Fine," he said, annoyed. He pulled his pajamas out of his bureau and paused. "If you want," he said, not looking at Blaine, "I have some magazines you can read while you're waiting for me to be done." He didn't turn around until he had finished speaking; his brain was suddenly going in all kinds of weird and totally inappropriate directions, and he had the feeling that actually looking at Blaine would just make it worse.

He slowly turned, trying and failing to not pay the slightest bit of attention to Blaine's body. Okay, yeah, definitely worse.

Blaine shrugged. "No thanks. I was thinking I'd probably take a nap or something." He bit his lip, and Kurt almost literally forced himself to look away. His body was not cooperating with his brain's attempt to quit it with the ridiculously inappropriate crap, and Blaine's "or something" answer—so not helpful, especially when combined with Kurt's sleep deprivation and suddenly overactive imagination. He turned away again and walked towards the bathroom, focusing a little harder than necessary on the bathroom door.

As he was walking, he thought he heard Blaine say something from behind him, and he realized he had walked away without saying anything at all. "Yeah, okay, I'll see you in a couple minutes," he mumbled without looking back.

When he got to the bathroom, he somehow resisted the urge to slam the door.

God, he was going to _kill_ Finn.


End file.
